Mistaken identity: Sokka
by Simple Chronometrophobic Girl
Summary: A challenge from Zillian inspired me to write this. Sokka wants to infiltrate the fire lords palace, and finally does accidentally... when the guards mistake him for a girl! In this story, you will find humour... and... eyebrow plucking?
1. Chapter 1

As Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph hid behind a rather huge boulder, they kept as quiet as possible. It was a long wait, hot and uncomfortable, but they stayed behind that boulder for a good half an hour before Sokka told them the coast was clear.

They stepped out.

"I don't understand why we have to keep running from them," Toph stated, hardly bothered by the ash scattered all over her face, "Why don't we just beat them up and be done with them?"

"Because then more would come, and then we'd get noticed." Sokka replied in his matter-of –fact voice.

"Why not let them notice?" Toph said, now getting impatient. "We can take them, besides, I'm sick of them trying to hunt us down all the time… Stupid guards."

"You know, I think I might agree with Toph," Katara said, also tired of this nonsense.

"Yeah, me too," Aang piped up.

"What is this, gang up on Sokka day??" Sokka said while wildly waving his arms around, "People! We're nearly in! Do you want to waste this chance without even trying?"

"But Sokka…." Aang whined, "We've been camping outside the fire-lords palace for three weeks now… And even though you're wearing that fire nation soldier uniform, you still haven't used it yet…"

"I will!" Sokka cried, "The times not right, that's all-"

Suddenly Sokka heard a twig snap beside him. He froze.

"Hel-lo cutie!" A fire nation guard exclaimed, suddenly appearing next to the boulder which they were hiding behind. Toph, sensing someone was coming, had made another boulder in front of them to hide them at the last second. Sokka,

unfortunately, was grumpy at them and had been slowly inching away, so he was unfortunately trapped on the other side… in the open.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" the guard exclaimed to a shocked Sokka.

"Umm… Whatever for?" Sokka said…. Or more like squeaked at the guard, for he had brought company.

"Are you kidding me? A cute girl like you? You didn't expect no one would notice did you?"

…

"Girl?" Sokka squeaked.

"Uhh yeah, you ARE a girl, aren't you? I mean, you're wearing the fire nation girl soldier uniform… PLEASE don't tell me you're a cross-dresser or something…" The guard spoke rather quickly, seeming a little uneasy about the subject.

"Ummm… NO!!! Of course not! Of course Im a girl!!" Sokka blurted out in his squeaky voice as yet MORE guards came around the corner.

"Great!" The guard said, relaxing a bit, "Taisu will be happy about that."

"Taisu?" Sokka asked, with his annoying question asking reflex.

"Damn you ARE new here, Taisu is the fire-lords one and only trusted advisor, and he wants to get to know you a little bit better. You're very lucky, Taisu is VERY well connected…. Well duh. Anyway, Shen, You bring…. Uh… What's your name

again?" The guard asked.

"Sokka….ri. Sokkari, yeah, that's it." Sokka replied, his brain finally starting to motor.

"Hmph. Unusual name. Anyway, Shen, take SOKKARI, and bring her to the maids to get her all prettied up or something, maybe do something about those EYEBROWS, they're humungous."

"Sir yes sir…" A soldier around the same age as Sokka spoke up out of the small crowd of firebenders, "I'm Shen by the way, nice to meet you…" He fidgeted a bit in his place.

"Yes, well SHEN, she already knows your name, I just told her" The first guard retorted.

"I'm sorry Officer Lee, its just well…"

"I don't have time for your foolish nonsense, just move her away…" Lee sighed, slapping his hand on his face and rolling his eyes, and then they left. Sokka was swept off into the place him and his friends had been trying to get in for weeks. The

fire lord's palace.

It was fancier than he had expected inside, with golden posts and portraits hanging on every wall. As Sokka was admiring all this, he suddenly became aware that they had stopped outside a pink door.

"This is the room of one of the princess's friends; she should help you out with the make-up and stuff…" Shen mumbled, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He blushed, "And oh yeah, and Sokkari," He mumbled shyly, "I think

you look great with your eyebrows just the way they are…" With that he rushed off leaving Sokka standing in front of the pink door… the pink door that was opening. And that,

Was when Sokka got a surprise…


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Gaangs base, (A cave in the bushes) Katara, Aang and Toph were still in shock over what had happened.

"Why didn't you cover him?!" An angry Katara shouted at Toph.

"I couldn't! It was his fault anyway… I could feel him moving away from us as we spoke." Toph defended herself, "But can you imagine his face when they called him a girl? Crack-up! I swear I could hear his heart stop for a second…"

"Toph, this is serious! They've got my brother, he could get hurt… he can't exactly use any bending to help him like we can!" Katara yelled, getting heated up about the subject.

"Does anyone other than me wonder HOW they thought Sokka was a girl?" Aang asked nonchalantly. He OBVIOUSLY hadn't been listening to the conversation…

"Well it's pretty obvious isn't it?" Toph replied, completely ignoring Katara, "The ponytail. And I heard the guards saying something about a girl's uniform too so that might've had something to do with it…"

"I knew the breast-plate looked a little large for my liking…." Aang mumbled.

"Okayokay, I think we get it." Katara butted in, "Now here's the problem… How do we rescue him?"

The Gaang looked blank for a minute. (Seriously, their minds went completely blank, like when your watching a deodorant commercial you've seen a thousand times on television.) Gradually though, Aang looked up from the ground after around two minutes of silence.

"Then it's decided…" Aang said firmly, his voice going noble. He paused. "We leave him."

"Agreed." Toph answered.

Katara was stoked. THAT was the best plan the avatar could think of? No way. Katara felt her face go red with anger… she couldn't let this go…

"What? So that's it? We're just going to leave him there, surrounded by guards to be caught? That is the worst plan I've ever heard!" Katara started her speech, "And Toph! Weren't you the one who was talking about charging in just a moment ago?" Toph sat up for a minute, feeling guilty. But Aang, already decided, butted in,

"Katara, calm down." Aang said, trying to soothe her out of her fury, "This is EXACTLY what he was asking for. He wanted to get in, and now he is. He's probably hatching up a million different schemes in his mind that'll help us take down the fire lord this very minute… and he can probably figure a way out… so don't worry so much… okay?"

Katara sighed; Aangs speech had kind of calmed her down in a way. The team could always count on Sokka to come up with weird and zany ideas for escapes… She nodded at Aang,  
"You know, I think you're right. Besides… what's the worst that could happen?" Katara reasoned, more with herself than with Aang. Katara smiled. For once, she had a feeling that maybe; just maybe… everything would turn out alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were not turning out alright… Sokka thought to himself as the pink door opened and he realized, with a sinking feeling… that he _knew _who the person was on the other side. His fake smile faded as he also realized, that his guess was correct. It was Ty Lee.

Ty Lee, one of the girls that had tried to kill him and his friends on a number of occasions. Ty Lee, a girl who just _happened_ to know how to paralyze someone's arm in one move. And also the same Ty Lee… who Sokka thought to be very cute.

"Hi there!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a surprisingly friendly voice, "Come right in! The guards said there was someone coming…" Ty Lee's voice faded away as she disappeared into the room, walking on her hands, somehow beckoning him to follow. Sokka did.

As Sokka stepped into the room, he couldn't help but gasp a little. The room was pink. Now if someone said that to you, I bet you'd say, 'what's the big deal?' But you haven't seen Ty Lee's room. EVERYTHING was pink. The bed, the lamp, the rug, even the _floor_ was pink. Sokka's eyes popped out… so much pink… he was drowning in it.

"Hey silly!" Ty Lee hollered at Sokka. Sokka swung around, finally spotting the girl who was nearly camouflaged against the wall. Ty Lee giggled, "Your Sokkari right? I heard the guard… Shen, I think his name is, use it. It's so cute… I think he's got a crush on you…" Sokka nearly vomited in his mouth. Did he really need to know that? Obviously he did as Ty Lee grabbed him and started applying make-up to his face, jabbering on and on about it, "You know, he's not that bad looking, I used to flirt with him a bit myself… but then Azula went all psycho about it because I missed a training session to flirt with him and she said I was immature and…" This was all Sokka heard As Ty Lee chattered on, switching the subject from boys, to make-up and eventually to tooth-paste…

…"And that's why I always remember not to leave tooth paste on the floor in the bathroom while I'm doing handstands… Ooh! You're done!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she applied the last finishing touches of eyeliner to Sokka's eye, "You know, when I first opened the door, I could have sworn I recognized you from somewhere, but now I realize it was just the eyebrows and that you couldn't _possibly _be that person and well, look." Ty Lee held a mirror (Pink by the way) out to Sokka.

Sokka stared… Sokka stared some more…

"You like?" Ty Lee asked cheerfully, "Cause I like it, especially what I did to your eye-"

"My eyebrows…" Sokka squeaked in shock. (Sokka's voice goes really high when he squeaks by the way, probably another reason why the guards assumed he was a girl.) "What did you do to my eyebrows…" Sokka said with a horrified look on his face… His manly eyebrows…

"I plucked them!" Ty Lee cheered. (It was a real triumph for her.) "Isn't it great!"

"You plucked them… but why didn't I feel it?" Sokka asked himself more than Ty Lee, but Ty Lee answered anyway.

"Oh, you passed out after the first pluck, don't you remember? But it's Okay, because I'd guess that you aren't very used to it…" Ty Lee carried on talking as Sokka repeated a mantra consisting of 'she plucked my eyebrows… she plucked my eyebrows…'

But Sokka had to admit… as a girl, he didn't look half bad. _And this eye shadow really brings out my eyes_, he thought to himself. He nearly hit himself. He was thinking like a girl… _maybe_ _Ty Lee disease is contagious…_ he thought to himself as he pondered over it some more. And then the door opened.

"Uh… Taisu would like to see Sokkari now if she's ready-" Shen said as he opened the door, then he gasped, "Sokkari… you … look beautiful…" Shen said as he blushed in the open doorway. Sokka felt a bit queasy… this guy really _did_ have a crush on him. _Note to self: _Sokka thought as Ty Lee chucked him a dress to put on. _Keep away from Mr. Man Crush._ Then Sokka did something unspeakable, he changed into the pink dress -automatically. Not in the open of course, but in a little pink changing compartment Ty Lee had set up. He stepped out. Shen blushed some more. Now this… Sokka thought. This… is going to be very weird…


End file.
